Typical performance analysis, debugging, and similar tools (hereinafter referred to collectively as “tracing tools” and “monitoring” tools) help a user identify problems by monitoring and recording information about a process as a user executes that process multiple times. To the extent that such tools allow a user to compare different executions of that code, it is up to the user to identify any differences between them. If the amount of data available to the user is large (as is often the case), a user may in effect be searching for a needle in a haystack.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a better way to identify anomalies.